Just Another Starkid Love Story
by RavenclawStarkid13
Summary: Paige Evans just finished up college, and decides to visit Chicago for a week. Her fingers are crossed that she will run into a Starkid, but doesn't believe it will actually happen! What happens when she runs into THE Joe Walker? Rated T because it's Starkid. Takes place right before Twisted opens. Has nothing to do with HMB.
1. Starkid and Coffee

Hi! I'm back with my SECOND fanfic. I've been working on this one for a while, so I have many of the chapters down already. But if you guys have any requests at all feel free to message me. For anyone who wants to know about me writing the epilogue to Kidnapped, my first fanfic, I plan on doing it sometime later in July or early August. Pretty please review and tell me if you like the story (or if you hate it.) Any constructive criticism is also welcomed. :)

-RavenclawStarkid13

Disclaimer: I do not own Starkid. I have never even met any of the Starkids. These are not how they act in real life, but fictionalized versions of the Starkids.

I walked down the streets of Chicago, a Redvine hanging from my mouth. I was about to turn the corner, when I saw something strangely familiar. There was a figure sitting in the coffee shop across the street, wearing a baseball cap, flipping a magazine and sipping a cup of coffee. He looked familiar, but I couldn't see his face. Where had a seen that hat before? No, it couldn't be. I crossed the street, shifting my Stanford bag up onto my shoulder. I push open the coffee shop door and walk inside. Going up to the counter I order a small Mocha, completely forgetting how I hate coffee. I paid and stood, waiting for my drink. The girl at the counter handed it to me a few minutes later and I sat down behind the young man. I just couldn't place where I knew him from. Why wouldn't he just look up? Right as I put the cup up to my lips, the man turned around and looked at me. I sprayed the coffee everywhere and fell out of my chair. Standing in front of me was Joe Walker. I heard him laugh. He walked over to the counter and grabbed some napkins.

"You know who I am, I'm guessing," he said with a laugh.

"That and I just drank coffee. I hate coffee." I blush furiously and wipe up the last bit of coffee.

"Let me help you with that," Joe said, grabbing the soggy napkins out of my hands and tossing them in the trash. He pulled up a chair, and sat down next to me.

"Wait...you're Joe Walker."

"I thought you'd already figured that one out," he said with a laugh.

"Yea...well I'd better be going," I told him shyly as I stood up.

"What? You don't want to chat for a bit?" He winked at me, pushing me back into the seat.

"Um, ok."

"So you don't want to chat?" Joe said slyly.

"Of course I do," I said, "You're a freaking Starkid."

"That I am," he said grinning.

"So, where are you from?" He asked.

"Arizona. But I just finished up college at Stanford in California." I tell him.

"Really? That's great. Then why are you here?"

"I told my parents I wanted to visit a few places before I go home. The first one was here."

"Why?" Joe asked, but I could see in his face that he already knew the answer.

"There's a lot of stuff to see I guess," I watched the grin leave his face, "and of course because STARKID IS HERE!"

"Well duh," Joe said laughing, "So, you were hoping you'd run into one of us?"

"Uh...yeah?" I said blushing, "But not like this." I laughed.

We talked for the next half hour, and then Joe said he had better get going. He pulled a pen and paper out of the backpack he had with him, scribbled something onto it, and handed it to me. Glancing at the paper I looked up at him.

"You're giving me your address? You're seriously about to give a random fan your address? That's a bit dangerous."

"Sure. You're going to be here all week. The others won't mind. It is my house too."

"Starkid Manor?"

"Course."

"Lauren should be over there right now."

"Lauren Lopez?"

"Yep. Wanna go meet her?" Joe winked.

"You're joking," I replied, even though I knew he was not. "I need to go check into my hotel first."

"Fine. Just come when you're done."

"Don't you have anything better to do then invite strangers to your friends houses?"

"Not really," he replied with a laugh, "See ya."

Joe got up, pushed open the coffee shop door, and began to make his way down the street. I followed suit, and got onto a bus.

After unpacking in the hotel room, I went down to the lobby and bought a Snickers from the hotel store. I tucked it into my jacket, smiling. Pulling the address out of my pocket I punched it into my phone. It was only two blocks away. I decided to walk. I slowly made my way through the streets of Chicago. After about ten minutes I reached a large mansion. I didn't pay much attention to what it looked like as I got out of the car. Walking up to the door, I rang the doorbell and waited. About thirty seconds later Joe opened the door.

"Hi. Laurens here, but none of the others are. Come in," he said politely, stepping back, "Wait, you never told me your name."

"Oh," I said blushing slightly, "Paige Middleton."

"Paige...I like it," Joe said with a grin, pulling me inside. There was a large couch and a tv, and I could see a fridge in the other room. It looked little old, and foreboding.

"This IS like Sherlock Holmes," I say softly.

"Where did you hear that?" Joe asked curiously.

"Alex Carpenter. On YouTube."

"Oh, yeah it is."

Joe pauses.

"Hey, Lauren," Joe called up the stairway, "A fan has arrived."

"Another one?" I heard a familiar voice say, "Joe, will you please stop bringing random fans here."

"This one's a sweetheart, I had to have you meet her." I blushed.

"Coming!" I see Lauren Lopez bounding down the steps. She runs up to me, and gives me a big hug.

I shyly pull away. "Hi."

"You're being so calm. Usually fans freak." She laughs.

"She's just being like that because she's already met the greatest Starkid ever...Joe Walker," Joe says bowing.

Reaching into my jacket pocket I pull out the snickers. "Don't make me snicker."

I grin at their reactions. Lauren doubles over laughing, and Joe pauses confused, and then says, "Snickers," in his Voldemort accent.

We all laugh. "How did you have a Snickers in your pocket?" Lauren asked.

"I picked it up at the hotel, just in case," I grin slyly and open up the bar. "Want some?"

I give them each a piece, and then the three of us sit down on the couch, chatting.

"Lauren?" I ask.

"Yea?"

"Don't mind me asking, but what were you doing upstairs by yourself?"

"Planning my next trip to Pigfarts of course, what else?" She laughs. "I was just lounging, waiting for a Starkid to show up."

"Lauren has no life other than Starkid," Joe said with a malicious grin.

"I do too," Lauren shrieks, picking up one of the couch pillows and throwing it at Joe. The next ten minutes turn into a brutal pillow fight. We plop back down on the couch only after almost breaking a lamp.

"So," Lauren says, out of breath, "How did you two meet?"

We explain, and she laughs. "No wonder you were so relaxed when you met me."

"So, Paige," Joe starts, "when did you "discover" us?"

"Last year, when you guys did AVPSY. I heard about it on Facebook, so I looked you guys up...and fell in love."

Both Joe and Lauren laugh. "We usually have that effect on people," Joe retorts with a grin.

Lauren smiles.

An awkward silence falls over us. I glance between the two Starkids, letting the things that had happened in the past 2 hours sink in. Suddenly, Joe's phone rings, and he picks up.

"Hi Nick," he says, then frowns, "We're with a fan, can it wait?" He pauses. "Fine." Hanging up he glances up at Lauren. "We forgot about practice."

"Damn," she curses, and then looks at me, "Sorry, we totally forgot practice."

"That's ok," I say standing up, "I'd better get going."

"We'll walk you," Joe speaks up, "Your hotels near the theater. Come on Lo."

I smile and follow them out the door. We start to make our way down the street.

"I know who you guys are going to play in Twisted," I say shortly, just as we were turning the corner.

"Are you sure about that," Joe says, amused.

"Absolutely positive."

"Tell me."

"Lauren will be the Sultan. You will be Jafar, but since Joeys not going to be in it then you could be Aladdin. Jeff Blim could be either too. Meredith will be Jasmine, but I can see Jaime doing it as well. And Dylan will be the genie. Robert Manion will probably play one of the puppets: Aladdin's monkey, or Jafar's bird. And that's really all the characters that I know of in Aladdin."

Both Lauren and Joe look at each other and laugh.

"So..."

"Can't tell you even if we wanted too," Lauren tells me.

"Nick made us swear to secrecy." Joe pipes in.

"Please Walker?" I say with puppy dog eyes.

"No."

"Fine."

We near the hotel and Walker pulls out his phone. He hands it to me. "Put your number in."

"What? Really?" He shrugs so I type in my number and hand him the phone.

When we reach the hotel I hug them goodbye and walk in. I take a cookie off the front desk and walk into the elevator. Taking a bite of the cookie, I glance at my watch. Its 4:30. I push the door of my room open and step inside. Plopping down on the bed, I flip on the television. I leave it on The Little Mermaid (which happened to be on) and lay down. I was exhausted.


	2. Taco Time

Yay, another chapter! I wanted to wait until I have a few views before I posted Chapter 2. Thanks to georgeweasleyluver4eva for following AND favoriting (is that a word?) this story, it means a bunch. Also, PLEASE review. Any constructive criticism is much appreciated.

Hugs and Butterfly Kisses,

RavenclawStarkid13

P.S. On a totally unrelated note, has anyone see Twisted yet? I won't be. :( Who else wants Walker for Jafar?

Disclaimer: I do not own Starkid. I have never even met any of the Starkids. These are not how they act in real life, but fictionalized versions of the Starkids.

I sit upright. I must have fallen asleep. What time was it? I glanced at my watch, it read 7:00. I had missed the dinner. My stomach was growling, so I decide to just go out. I walk out of the hotel and look around. I spot a Taco Bell down the street, so I head towards it. Tacos sounded good. Strolling in I gasped softly. There were about 15 Starkids sitting in the corner eating tacos. Why did I keep seeing them? I pulled my hood onto my head, after spotting Walker, laughing with Dylan Saunders. I didn't want them to see me. I just wanted to watch them. After I got my food, I sat down on the other side of the restaurant. Glancing up at them, I take a bite of my taco. Dylan, Lauren, Nick, Matt, Denise, and at least ten others that; a few I didn't recognize.

I watched them for about ten minutes, then get up to get refill my Coke. I don't see Walker come up behind me.

"Hi Paige," he says sneakily making me jump.

"Shh," I say looking at him, "I don't want them to notice me. I'm just watching you guys."

"Don't you want to meet us all in person?" Joe asks.

"Of course I do. But you have my number, so I figured you'd call me and say, come meet the Starkids." I say sacasticlly.

"Why would you think that," he says filling up his drink with ice and sprite.

"You strike me at that kind of guy," I tell him seriously.

"Thanks. Now watch this."

He winks at me and sneaks back over to the table, right up behind Lauren. I roll my eyes, then realize what he's about to do. He yanks off the lid and dumps the soda on top of Lauren, who jumps up in fury. She turns around and tries to sock Walker in the face, but misses. I burst out laughing, but none of the Starkids notice me. I watch as Lauren attempts to tackle Walker, but she's too tiny. Things calm down a bit, so I walk back toward my table. Laurens soaked, but seems to shrug it off, picking up a taco. I dig into my second taco, when I realize the Starkids are being unusually quiet. I hear them whispering. Biting into my taco, I hear quite footsteps behind me. I spin around, only to receive a face full of sprite. Joe doubles over laughing. The other Starkids are laughing too. Except for Lauren, who's scowling. I'm soaked to the skin with Sprite. My face turns bright red. I glare at Walker, and then stride out the door. He runs after me.

"Paige, wait!" He shouts catching up to me. He grabs my hand and pulls me to a stop. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? Walker, you just embarrassed me in front of a group of people that I've been dying to meet ever since I first saw them. And you decide to make me into a joke. I was already embarrassed enough when I met you!"

Joe opens his mouth, but I cut him off. "Don't say, I was trying to be funny. It wasn't. Lauren wasn't laughing." I pause, wiping away a few tears. "You can call me tomorrow if you want."

I walk into the hotel, but Walker doesn't follow. I didn't want to be mad at him, but it had hurt. I climb into bed, fully clothed and fall asleep. My phone wakes me up at 7 o'clock, beeping loudly. I hop out of bed, and go into the bathroom. I'm a mess. I peel of my clothes, and jump into the shower. While the warm water runs down my neck, I think about Walker. I wanted to call him, and tell him I was sorry for overreacting (I knew I had.) But I didn't have his number. He had mine. So I'd have to wait for him to call. If he does. I get out of the shower and pull on khaki shorts and a t-shirt. Pulling a brush through my hair I slipped into a pair of flipflops. I was going out.

I boarded a bus and pulled out my cellphone. I had a voicemail from Joe. He must have called me while I was in the shower. I brought the phone up to my ear and pressed play.

"Hi Paige, its Walker. Can you come over to Starkid Manor? It's empty. I want to talk."

I put my phone away and got off at the next stop. Dismissing my plans I walked toward Starkid Manor. I took a deep breath and rang the doorbell. I heard Joe coming down the stairs. The door opened and I stared into his deep blue eyes.

"Come on in." He says politely.

We both sit on the couch, and an awkward silence falls over the two of us. After a minute we both turn and face each other and stutter a sorry.

"What are you sorry for?" Joe asks confused, "You never did anything."

"Joe," I start," I didn't want them to see me because I wasn't ready to meet them all at once yet. Then when it happened I took it wrong. I know you were trying to be funny, and I overreacted." I push brown hair out of my face and give him an apologetic smile.

"It's my fault too," Joe tells me, returning my smile, "I shouldn't have done it. It was mean."

"It wasn't mean, just embarrassing."

Joe pulled me into a warm hug. I returned it, and then we fell into silence.

"What were you're plans for today?" Joe asks me after a few minutes.

"I was going to go out, but I'm going tomorrow instead."

"Cool. Are you hungry?" I nod. "Wanna get some lunch? I don't have to be at practice for another hour."

We decided to go to this little burger place about a block from Starkid Manor. It was delicious. Joe and I took turns throwing fries into each other's mouths.

"I can't believe I'm having lunch with Joe Walker," I tell him, grinning.

Joe laughs. "It's an honor."


	3. A Day Alone

Okay, here's Chapter 3. Hope you guys like it. Please review. (Even if you hate this story.) I will probably post Chapter 4 tomorrow, or maybe Tuesday.

RavenclawStarkid13

Disclaimer: I do not own Starkid. I haven't even ever met any of them. There personalities are made up by me, and aren't theirs.

After lunch we walk back to the Manor. We chat for a while, but Walker has practice, so I stand up to leave.

"Thanks Walker," I tell him sincerely, "I had a great time."

Walking back to the hotel, I think about Walker. He's so nice to his fans. Joe had always been one of my favorite boy Starkids, along with Joey. It was amazing just to meet him, but to hang out with him? It was so unreal.

When I got back to the hotel I began to plan tomorrow out. Joe had said there was an all-day practice tomorrow, so I wouldn't see him. I planned on eating breakfast at the hotel, then going to the AG Place, one of my favorite stores. Then I'd go get lunch, probably at the burger place Joe and I went to. I thought about going to the mall too. I was going to spend the afternoon in the pool the hotel had, and then have dinner at the hotel.

I looked down at the list of things I was going to do tomorrow. Smiling I folded it up and stuck it in my purse. I liked making lists. Turning on the TV I found a Harry Potter Marathon in mid- gear. I went into the little kitchen area and found two of those complimentary popcorn bags. I stuck one in the microwave and made myself a cup of tea. I could hear the TV and laughed when Hermione socked Malfoy in the face. Setting myself up on the bed, I reached into the bowl and grabbed a handful of popcorn, turning my attention to the movie. I wondered what Walker's favorite Harry Potter movie was? I'd have to ask him.

Goblet of Fire had just ended when I looked at my watch. Dinner had just started downstairs. I went into the hallway, and made for the elevator. Once inside, I began to hum Granger Danger under my breath.

I piled my plate with spaghetti and meatballs, and pouring a glass of lemonade I went and sat down at a small table in the corner of the room. Taking a bite of spaghetti, I pulled out my phone. I had a text from Walker.

'Had a great time today. We should do it again.'

I smile and write back, 'We should.'

I finished my dinner, and went back upstairs. Order of the Phoenix was on. I slipped into my pajamas and snuggled into bed. The marathon ended at around midnight. I turned off the TV and fell fast asleep.

I woke up at about 8, took a shower, then went downstairs and ate breakfast. I spent the rest of the morning at the AG Place. I bought a little guitar, which I thought was adorable. I went to the burger place for lunch. After lunch I wandered into the mall, not knowing where to go. I spotted a bookstore, and went inside. I probably spent an hour or two in there, looking at all the books. I walked out with an armful of books. I stopped and got a hot pretzel before heading out. I wanted to go swimming before dinner.

The warm breeze batted against me as I walked down the sidewalk. I spotted a music store down the street, and decided to take a look. A little bell chimed as I pushed open the door. Instruments lined the walls, and the back wall was lined with shelves of music.

"Need anything?" a tall young man asked.

"No, just looking," he nodded, and I went to the back of the store to look at sheet music.

I found the section for violins, and started paging through all the music. I think red book caught my eye, and I pulled it off the shelf. It was sheet music from the Goblet of Fire.

"Wicked," I muttered to myself, paging through it. I made my way up the man at the counter and handed it to him.

"Ten dollars."

I handed him the money, then left the music store. I wondered if any of the Starkids had been there before. I climbed onto a bus, not wanting to walk. As I reached the hotel my mom called. We chatted for about an hour, before I told her I had to go. It was dinner time. I'd have to go swimming later in the week. Tonight was BBQ. I piled my plate with beans and a burger, and then sat down at the same table I was at last night.

I fall asleep with a full stomach, wondering I should do tomorrow. Tomorrow was Friday, wasn't that the day Walker didn't have practice?


	4. Meet the Starkids

I understand that this chapter is REALLY short, so I'll post another today to make up for it. It was part of the next chapter, but I think it works better separated.

hogwartsalways5298: Thanks for the reviews! Now that you mention it, another play with a shirtless Walker sounds great too. There's actually a music store like 40 minutes from my house, and there's Harry Potter music there. (I play violin and guitar.) There is probably some at Walmart, and you can buy it online too.

I glance at my watch. Its 10. I had slept in. Climbing out of bed I pull on a pair of shorts, and a Furby t-shirt. I slip into a pair of flip flops and go downstairs. Breakfast is just ending, so I slip in and grab a banana and a chocolate chip muffin. I wave to the lady sitting at the front desk and walk out the door. The cool breeze feels nice on my neck as I stroll through the streets of Chicago. I just felt like relaxing today. Maybe I'd see Walker. As I bit into the muffin, my phone buzzed.

'Ready to meet some Starkids? Guess came to visit us?'

I text back, 'Definitely! Who is it?'

'Joey Richter.'

'You're joking.'

'Nope.'

I squeal in delight. Joey was another one of my favorite Starkids.

'When?'

'Tonight. We're going to have a Disney Movie Marathon at the Manor with Joey. At 7.'

I grin. 'Awesome. See you tonight.'

I continue down the street, swallowing the last bit of the muffin. I was invited to a Starkid Movie Marathon. I was going to meet the Starkids. Joey Richter would be there. Tonight was going to be totally awesome.


	5. Fanfics and Redbull

** I'm uploading this a little later then expected, but hey, it's still daylight. I kinda consider this chapter the one where things get interesting...hope you guys like it. :D**

**hogwartsalways5298: Yea, Disney Channel has gone a bit downhill. Jessie is really the only show I watch. Every time I see one of the episodes with Joey, I fangirl inside. I wish he was in more episodes. Funny thing, I had been watching Jessie since it started, and when Joey was first on it (Before I knew about Starkid) I didn't really like him. And I have no idea why.**

**Dislaimer: I still own absolutely NOTHING. Well, except Paige...and the plot. And maybe some other person in the future.**

I climbed onto the bus on my way to Starkid Manor. I didn't feel like walking. The bus was there in only a couple minutes. I climbed off, went up to the door, and rang the doorbell. I hear a squeal and Lauren opens the door.

"Yay! You're here. Walker said he invited you. The others aren't here yet, just Joe and me. Oh, and Jeff." I walked inside. Jeff Blim was lounging on the couch, flipping through channels on the small flatscreen.

"Hey," I say to him.

"Hi," he glances at my Furby shirt, "Cool shirt."

"Thanks," I push a lock of brown hair out of my face.

"Hey Paige," Walker said, walking in from the kitchen, "I'm going to walk to the Walmart down the street to get some snacks, since we're out. Wanna come?"

"Sure."

"Cool. Let's go."

Walker and I walked into Walmart. It was unusually empty.

"Is it always this empty?" I asked spotting an old man looking at birthday cards.

"Usually… there's another about a block away," Walker explained.

We made our way over to the snack isle. We picked up several bags of chips, a liter of soda, a large frozen pizza, a pack of Double Stuffs, and a veggie tray.

"What about this," I said picking up a pack of Redbull, "For Brian."

Walker stuck it in the cart. "Great idea, he wanted more."

We paid for the snacks and walked out, both holding several bags.

"Sure you can carry that?" Walker asked me.

"Positive."

"Paige?"

"Yea."

"Thanks for coming tonight."

"Oh," I paused, "Your welcome, Walker."

When we return to the manor we find at least 15 Starkids. They all freeze when I walk in. I spot Joey on the couch with Dylan.

"Hey Joey," I say casually, "catch." I toss the bag of DoubleStuff at him. He catches it, and squeals like a little girl.

"Hi," I wave to the other Starkids, "I got snacks." I pull the snacks out of the bag and set them on the table in front of the couch.

"Redbull!" Brian yells in delight, "Thanks." He grabs a drink and pulls me into a hug. I grin.

Joey runs up and hugs me. "Thanks for the Double Stuffs."

"You're welcome. How's LA."

"Great. Where are you from?" Joey stuffs an Oreo into his mouth, and hands me one.

"New Mexico. But I just got out of college at Stanford University." I pull apart the Oreo and take the cream off with my tongue, like I always do.

"Wow, what did you major in?"

"Creative Writing." I tell him, blushing.

"You want to be a writer?"

I nod. "Hey Nick," Joey calls to Nick Lang who is over by the TV, shuffling through a large pile of DVD's. "Paige is going to be a writer."

Nick looks up and smiles. "Really? That's great. What do you write?"

"Fantasy mostly. And a little realistic fiction…I've done fanfics as well, but I can't really publish those."

"Fanfics about what?" Walker asks, but I'm sure he already knows.

"You know, Harry Potter, Hunger Games…stuff like that." I grab a handful of chips from the table, my face glowing.

I sat down on one of the small armchairs in the corner. Nick and Matt were arguing over which Disney movies they should watch, Brian is gulping down Redbull faster than you can say Quidditch, Joey is pulling apart Double Stuffs, and the other Starkid's are chatting happily. I search the room for Walker, but don't see him. I get up and walk into the kitchen. He's leaning against the counter, and eating a chip.

"Hey," I say casually, standing awkwardly in the doorway, "Are you coming?"

"Oh," Walker said, coming back from a daydream, "Yea, I'll be there in a minute."

"K," I stare at him for a second, confused, then walk out of the kitchen and settle back into the armchair. I don't even notice Lauren slip quietly into the kitchen, a look of concern on her face.


	6. Busted

** Disclaimer: I still don't own a thing...with the exception of Paige Evans.**

(Lauren's POV)

Lauren watched Paige come out of the kitchen, a confused look on her face. Walker was nowhere in sight. Lauren got up and went into the kitchen. Walker was leaning against the counter. There was a faraway look in his eyes. Lauren came to a sudden realization.

"You like her don't you, Walker," she said with a small smirk. He was being so obvious.

"What?!" Walker said, taken aback, "No! No way!" He shifted uncomfortably.

"You're being so obvious," Lauren smirked, "I'm surprised she hasn't figured it out yet."

"I am?" Walker asked, looking defeated.

"Very."

"Yes, Lo, I like her. But she doesn't like me, I know it." Walker frowned.

"How would you know? Want me to ask her?"

"Uh - yes? Please Lo." Walker had a pleading glint in his eye. He really did like her.

"Ok, Walker," Lauren turned around to leave the kitchen, but Walker's whispered words made her stop.

"Don't tell her that I like her, please."

Lauren nodded, and left the kitchen without another word. Poor Walker…he really liked Paige, and Lauren had a small feeling Paige wasn't feeling the same way. Nick and Matt had apparently stopped fighting, since The Little Mermaid was starting. Lauren plopped down next to Jaime. Walker slipped in a few minutes later, sitting down on the floor next to Jeff.

Lauren needed a way to talk to Paige, alone. She got her chance halfway through the movie when Paige stood up, and headed upstairs to go to the restroom. Lauren followed her. She leaned against the wall until the doorknob turned, and Paige stepped out.

"Paige, can we talk?" Lauren questioned her carefully.

"Sure!" Paige said happily. She was obviously in a good mood.

**Awww, Joe's is loooove. Anyway, the next chapter will be up tomorrow...probably. Oh, and please review. If you have any suggestions or guess to what's going to happen then PM/Review.**

**hogwartsalways5298: It would have been TOTALLY AWESOME if Joey had gotten the doorman. Good thing that the daughter of the director (I think) was a huge Starkid fan. That's how he got the part of Officer Petey. Thinking "Walker and I walked to Walmart" is amusing is not odd at all. Now that you've pointed it out I think it's pretty funny myself.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Starkid...just Paige...that's it. **

I followed Lauren into one of the bedrooms. It was empty, except for a small bed and dresser. It was probably a guest room. I plopped down on the bed, and Lauren did the same.

"What's up Lo?" I asked, "I can call you Lo, right?"

"Oh, yea," Lauren replied, "So, having fun?"

"Yea!" I said, shifting my position on the bed, "You guys are great."

"Surprised Walker invited you?" Lauren pressed on. It seemed like she was hiding something.

"Yea. I was very surprised. It was sweet. He seems to like hanging out with me, I guess." I told her shyly.

"Like, as a friend?" Lauren asked slowly.

My face turned a bright pink. "Oh- yea, of course. We're just friends. Where did you get that idea?" I laughed nervously.

"Nowhere," Lauren said quickly. A thought hit me, and I gasped.

"Oh my dead wizard god," I said slowly, "He likes me Lo, doesn't he."

Lauren didn't have to answer, her face gave everything away.

"He's head over heels for you, Paige." Lauren spoke softly, pushing a string of hair out of her face. "He told me downstairs."

"That's why he was acting so weird."

"You didn't notice?"

"No," I laughed forcefully, "Lo, what do I do? I'm not good at this kind of stuff."

Lauren looked up at me, pondering my question. "Do you like him, Paige?"

"I don't know."

"He'll tell you when he's ready, Paige. For now I wouldn't do anything."

"Ok." I gave her a small smile, and then got up. "We better go back downstairs."

The two of us make our way back down the hallway and down the carpeted stairs. I saw Walker seated over next to Nick. He motioned me to come over, but I pretended not to notice and plopped down next to Jaime, who was on the far end of the couch. She scooted over to make room, and then turned her attention back to the TV. I looked back over to Walker, but quickly glanced away. He was staring right at me, a confused look on his face. Joseph Walker was in love with me. And I didn't feel the same way back.

**hogwartsalways5298: I don't think anyone's going to end up dead, but you were right about Paige not feeling exactly the same way back. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for not posting for the last couple days, it was my sister's birthday and we were traveling. Anyway, here's the next chapter...enjoy! :) **

**Guest: I'm looking forward to that.:)**

**Disclaimer: I still own NOTHING.**

Lion King had just ended when my phone rang. I thought I had turned it off. I looked at the screen. It was an unknown number. Nick must have seen the worried look on my face, because the movie paused. I answered, and put the phone to my ear.

"Hello, this is Officer Petey. Is this Paige Evans?" a young man's voice asked me through the receiver. What had happened? "Where are you right now?"

"Yes, this is. I'm in Chicago at the moment."

"Where is your Dad?"

"He's in Japan. He travels a lot…for work. What's wrong?" Concern flashed over my face.

"You're mother and sisters; they've been in an accident."

I practically chocked on my spit. "A car accident?" All the Starkids looked at with concern.

"Yes." The officer was silent.

"Are they okay?" I dreaded the answer.

"Well, you're mother and two of your sisters are. The one in high school, Grace, broke her leg. And the youngest, Lily…" He trailed off.

"What's wrong with her," I said, frantic filling my voice.

"She's in critical condition."

I dropped the phone. I let out a cry, turned, and ran up the stairs. I went straight into the room Lo and I had been in earlier, and jumped onto the bed. Letting out a sob, I curled into a ball. I heard voices downstairs, then footsteps. Joey was suddenly in the doorway.

"The officer told us. Can I come in?" I nodded, and sat up. Joey came and sat down next to me. "You okay?"

"Not really. I'm so sorry you guys had to see that." I wiped a tear away and tried to smile, but I was unsuccessful.

"It's ok, Paige. I would freak too if I was you." He smiled, and I had to grin. He crooked jaw was adorable.

"I just-she could die, and I'm across the country. There's nothing I can do about it." I let out a cold laugh. "I'm better off than my Dad. He's across the ocean."

Joey looked at me, and then embraced me in a warm hug. My insides melted immediately.

"I hope I didn't screw up the movie marathon."

"You didn't, I promise." Joey wrapped an arm around my shoulder. "Nick and Matt set these things up monthly."

I laughed, but stopped when I heard a knock. Walker was standing in the doorway.

"Joey, can I talk to Paige?"

Joey looked from Walker to me, and then stood up. "Sure buddy, she's all yours."

Walker came over and plopped down next to me.

"I'm okay Walker, I promise." I looked into his blue eyes. It was hard to lie to them. "Actually, I'm not fine. My sister is across the country, and I can do nothing about it. I think I'm going home tomorrow. Before something happens to her."

Walker looked sad. "You are? If that's what you think is best, then I get it. I had fun hanging out with you." Both of us fell silent.

"Me too."

Walker suddenly leaned in and kissed me right on the lips. He pulled back immediately. Biting his lip, he glanced up at me, embarrassed.

I stared into his eyes for a second, before running straight downstairs, and right out of Starkid Manor.


	9. Chapter 9

**hogwartsalways5298: I knew you'd figure out my Jessie reference. :) You're not weird...you're totally awesome! Lol**

** Prongsie1213:I'm glad you like the story so far. :) Unfair! I'll meet them one day, mark my words. **

**Disclaimer: I only own Paige. That's it.**

(Walker's POV)

I watched Paige run out, and heard the door slam downstairs. What did I just do? I ran over to the door and locked it. Just as I had sat back down, I heard a knock. I gulped. I had a feeling it was Lo.

"Joseph Walker, you open this door right now!" A voice demanded. Yep, it was Lo.

Walker knew if he didn't open it, Lauren would just kick it down, so Walker reluctantly stood up. He unlocked the door, and stood back. The door swung open, and there was Lo, fuming.

"What did you do to the poor girl? She ran out of here." For once, Lauren seemed to tower over Walker.

His face turned a bright red. "Lo, I was an idiot. You don't have to tell me. I...I kissed her."

"You what?" Lauren practically screamed at him. "Walker, that girl was just told one of her sisters is close to death and you KISS her!"

Walker glanced nervously through the doorway. He knew everyone downstairs could hear Lauren. "Lo, I shouldn't have done it, I know." Walker sat back down on the bed. "I was so stupid."

"She knew," Lauren said suddenly," That you liked her." Seeing the look on Walker's face, Lauren continued, "I didn't tell her, she kinda figured it out by herself."

"Oh," Walker said numbly, "Great. She said she's leaving tomorrow, Lo. I'll never see her again."

Laure looked at Walker sympathetically. "We are not letting her leave. When you were up here with her, her mom called. She said to make sure Paige doesn't come back, her sister will be fine. It isn't VERY serious."

"Really?" Walker looked up at her hopefully.

"Yep."


	10. Chapter 10

I was lay face-down on the hotel bed. It was around 3 o'clock in the morning and I was a mess. My face was streaked with tears and my brown hair tangled. Joseph Walker had kissed me. Most fangirls would be jumping up and down and screaming that a Starkid was in love with them, but I wasn't. I didn't get it. I didn't think I was in love with Joe, I liked him like every other Starkid. Maybe I did, I was completely lost when it came to things like this. And he had kissed me at the worst time. My sister could die. Couldn't he have just given me a hug? I groaned. I knew I would still feel the same way if he had kissed me, even without the car accident.

Knowing I probably wasn't falling asleep anytime soon, I sat up. I tried running my fingers through my mess of hair, but had little success. Maybe I needed a shower. I headed to the bathroom, and jumped into the shower.

I thought about Joe, again. Maybe I did like him; he's all I've thought about since I got to Chicago. I got out of the shower, and slipped on my pajamas. Heading back to bed, I mulled over my situation. I should probably call Mom, see how Lily's doing. I got up to get my phone. Crap. I'd left it at the Manor. I groaned. Maybe I should go get it. Nah, I'd go in the morning. All the Starkid were probably asleep by now. I'd get the phone, call Mom, and then head back to New Mexico. Sighing, I closed my eyes and drifted off.

My eyes shot open when I heard the doorknob turn. It was Lauren.

"Lauren?" I sputtered groggily. "How did you get in here?"

"I wanted to give you your phone. The lady at the desk let gave me a key." Lauren stepped inside, shutting the door carefully and pulled my phone out of her shorts pocket.

I sat up. "Thanks." I caught the phone as she tossed it. "Did anyone call?"

"Your Mom did last night, when you were with Joe," Lauren replied, "She said your sister is going to be fine, and you don't have to come home."

"She did?" I began, "But what if she's not Lo?"

Lauren sat down next to me. "Paige, she's ok. I promise."

"I don't want her to die," I whispered.

Lauren gave me a hug. "Your mom said she'd keep you updated on your sister. If it gets any worse, then I'll fly home with you to see her."

"You'd do that?"

"Of course. I've never been to New Mexico."

I laughed. "Thanks Lo."

"When did you plan on leaving?"

"Uh, Wednesday."

"Want to come over to the Manor?"

I nodded, but hesitated. "Where's Joe?"

"He wasn't there when I left. Paige, he's really embarrassed about what he did, and I don't think he has the guts to talk to you about it."

"To tell you the truth, I'm not sure I want to talk to him right now either."

"That's ok. I should leave. Go get dressed and come over when you're ready." Lauren stood up.

Lauren shut the door behind her, a giant grin spreading across her face. She had an idea. Lauren raced out of the hotel as fast as her feet could carry her. She had to find Joe.


	11. Lauren's Idea

** Hello people! Sorry for the wait on this chapter. What was Lauren's idea? You shall find out now...hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! (Except Paige)**

Joey knew Lauren was up to something the minute she walked in the door. He was settled into one of the large armchairs in the living room, playing with the remote, trying to find something to watch.

"What did you do?"

Lauren seemed to be pulled from a daydream. "Hey Joey," she said absentmindedly. "Nothing. Where's Walker?"

Joey stared at her hard. She was up to something. "You're not playing Cupid again, right? Remember last month?"

Lauren grinned. "Not, exactly. I was just with Paige and I don't think she plans on talking to Joe anytime soon. She's going back home on Wednesday. And Walker's just going to avoid her until she's gone. We have to get them to at least talk to one another."

"So you're meddling in Walker's love life?"

"Pretty much. Want to be an accomplice?"

Joey started to shake his head, but Lauren cut him off. "Please, Joey. I thought you liked helping me."

"Fine. What are we going to do?" Joey asked, knowing that with Lo it could be anything.

Lauren walked over to Joey, and whispered five words in his ear.

"Lock them in the basement."

Joey just stared at Lauren, so she continued. "They're just going to avoid eachother. Walker's embarrassed and Paige has no idea what she's doing. We have to get them to talk to one another. Where's Walker? Paige is coming over."

"Why is it always me?" Joey muttered, "Uh, the basement."

"How convenient," Lauren grinned, "We'll send Paige down there to get something, then lock it."

"You're mental," Joey told her.

The doorbell rang. "Sure that Walker's in the basement?" Lauren turned to Joey.

"Positive."

Lauren stood up and swung open the door. "Hey Paige, come in."

Paige stepped inside and went over the couch. "Hi Lo. Hey Joey. So Lauren, why did you want me over here?"

"No reason. Just to hang." Lauren smiled.

"I bet I can beat you in video games," Joey challenged.

"You're on," Paige answered, "What game?"

"Uh, you can pick. There's a big pile of them in the basement," Joey turned to Lauren who nodded.

"I'll come with you. Let's go."

Paige followed Lauren down the hall. She swung the door open. "Want me to go with you?"

Paige shook her head. "No thanks." She headed down the steps into the basement. When she was halfway down she heard the door shut and click. Turning, she raced back up the stairs and tried the knob.

"I'm really sorry Paige," Lauren told her from the other side of the door. "Can't let you out just yet."

Paige kicked the door in frustration. "Ow! Let me out! At least I'll have something to tell my Starkid friends at home, "Paige yelled, "Oh, yea, I met Lauren Lopez. We became pretty good friends, before she locked me in her basement! I'm going to kill you when I get out! Tell Joey I thought he was better than that!"

Paige stomped down the basement stairs and plopped down into an old beach chair. Glancing up, she saw a confused Joe staring back at her from across the room.


	12. Locked

**Disclaimer: I don't own Starkid.**

I blushed a deep red, then immediately looked away. I was going to kill Lauren. Normally a Starkid fan would love to be locked in a basement with Joe Walker, but this was different. I'll just ignore him. Lauren couldn't keep us in here forever.

About twenty minutes had passed when I head Walker mutter a hello.

"Hey Walker," I replied, blushing again. There goes my plan off ignoring him. I hesitate. "Walker?"

"Mmmmm."

"Does Lauren do this often?"

"Pretty much," Joe laughed, "One time she locked Holden and Jim in a bathroom, because they had been arguing for days."

"And…how long were they in there?"

"Uh, I think most of the day. Lauren let them out after they had stopped arguing."

"So, how long are we going to be in here?"

"You can never tell with her."

I leaned back. "She'll let us out when we talk to one another."

"Aren't we doing that already?" Joe asked, confused.

"About the thing we're both avoiding."

"Oh."

A silence falls over the two of us. We don't say anything for a few minutes.

"Paige? Why don't you sit over here?" Joe motions to the large purple couch he's sitting on, "It's comfier." He looks up at me hopefully, but I shake my head.

"I think I'm good here for now."

"Oh. Ok. Paige?"

"Yea?"

"Sorry," Joe glanced up at me apologetically.

"What for?" I'm confused, but then realize what he's talking about, "Oh."

"Lauren told me you knew."

"I did."

"And?"

I sigh. Getting up, I walk over to the couch Joe is on and it down next to him. "Joe…I'm not sure what the kiss meant to me yet. And I'm not sure I want to be in any kind of relationship right now. I'm sorry." I stand up, and go back to the beach chair.


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry for the wait on this chapter, school for me starts next week and I've been super busy. Anyway, here's chapter 13. It's a lot longer than the last 10 or so chapters, hope you guys like it. :-)**

**P.S. I have virtual cake for anyone who knows the reference in this chapter. :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Starkid or anything else but the plotline and Paige.**

My stomach growls, again. It's been 2 hours since Lauren locked us down here, and I'm starting to get impatient. Joe hasn't said a word to me since we talked about the kiss. His eyes keep darting over to me. I hope I didn't hurt his feelings, but I had to get that out. It was true; what I had said. I wasn't ready to be in any kind of relationship, with anybody. And I was going home in a few days anyway. But the more I thought about it, the more I realized that I did like Walker. I also realized that it wasn't because he was a Starkid. I groaned, and Joe glanced anxiously up at me again. He tilted his head, as if asking if I was alright. I let my gaze drop, without answering. Maybe I should just go bang on the door until Lauren let me out. Or maybe I need a nap. I closed my eyes.

(WALKER'S POV)

Paige groaned. Joe looked up at her in concern. Her gaze dropped from him, and she leaned back, and closed her eyes. Joe watched her until she fell asleep, and then stood up. He climbed the basement steps and knocked on it lightly.

"Lauren?" he called, "I know your there, open up. Paige is asleep." The door swung open, and Lauren was there, looking up at him expectantly.

"So? What did you do?"

"Lauren, why did you lock us in a basement? Paige is really mad at you."

"I've heard," Lauren said, then frowned, "I did it because you two wouldn't have said another word to one another if I hadn't. You've got to go back down there, though."

"Why? She said she doesn't know how she feels and doesn't want to be in a relationship right now." Joe looked down at Lauren miserably.

"Well, then that's why. If you go down there again, I'll bring you guys lunch."

"Fine," Walker grumbled, trudging down the basement stairs.

I opened my eyes, and sat up. Joe was cross-legged on the floor, on top of a blanket. Next to him there was a picnic basket, and he was busy pulling out various dishes.

"Lunch," he said, grinning and motioning in front of him.

"Yum," I got off the chair and sat down on the blanket, "So Lauren finally came to her senses and decided to feed us?"

Joe nodded and handed me a sandwich. I bit into it and realized how hungry I was. Devouring it in seconds, I grabbed another one. Joe looked up at me, and laughed.

Joe and I both opened our sodas at the same time, and they exploded in our faces. Both of us yelped and dropped the sodas. Sadly, we both dropped them right into our lap's. Joe grabbed mine and threw it across the room, along with his own.

"Lauren!" I yelled, "You're dead! Dead Lopez!" I jumped up. I was soaked to the skin in Root Beer.

"It's alright, Paige," Joe assured me, while wringing out his t-shirt, "Typical Lo."

"No kidding," I said, wiping soda off my legs, "Any ideas to get us out of here?"

Joe looked thoughtful. "Do you have your phone?"

I laughed. "Course. But Lauren is guarding the door, no one is going in or out."

"That depends," Joe grinned, as he explained his plan to me.

"Perfect!"

I gave Joe my phone, and he carefully typed in a number.

"Hey, B-Hole. Yea, do you know that Lauren has Paige and I held captive in the basement at the manor?" Walker paused, and then frowned, "And you didn't plan on trying to come get us out? Well then, if we're not both out of here in the next ten minutes then I'll tell Paige who I play in Twisted. Along with the rest of the cast list. I'm serious."

I heard Brian yelling at Joe through the phone, then he hung up.

"Beautiful work," I said.

"Why thank you," he bowed, "Another banana?" I nodded, and he handed me one.

I bit into the banana. "You guys have good bananas. You know, you should always bring a banana to a party, Joe.

"What does that have to do with our bananas?" Joe looked at me questionably.

"I don't know. Nothing. Your bananas are good."

Joe looked at me, confused. "You sound like Lauren."

"She wouldn't say that."

"No? Whatever," Joe glanced at my phone, "If Brian isn't here in 5 minutes you're getting some major spoilers."

"You would actually go through with it?" I looked at him, "I thought you were joking."

Joe shook his head. "I was serious, and Brian knew it. There's this awesome dance that I do, it's-"

A loud scream came from up the basement stairs, and then a lot of yelling. Joe and I smiled.

"Lauren, Joe's going to give out Twisted spoilers! You're letting them out now!" Brian's voice lofted down the stairs.

"No way," Lauren argued, " He was just bluffing."

"I wasn't," Joe shouted.

"Lo, step away from the door. Or else," Brian threatened.

"Or else, what?"

"Or else, you're fired. No Twisted for you."

"You can't fire me! The show starts in a two weeks!"

"Oh yes I can, I'm the director, " Brian yelled proudly.

The two of them went silent, and Joe and I watched the door. Suddenly, it clicked and swung open.

"Yes!" I ran up the stairs, Joe closely following.

Brian stared at the both of us. "What have you been doing down there?"

I looked down at myself, then remembered Lauren I rounded on her, and she whimpered.

"Lauren," I started, "You-"

She cut me off. "I know, I'm dead. Just give me a head start." She disappeared up the stairs in a blink.

"Gotta go," Brian explained, turning to us, "You're welcome." He strode out the door.

Now it was just me and Joe. "You should go change." His jeans were soaked.

"So should you."

Joe stepped toward me, and a thought crossed my mind. Just kiss him, Paige. Do it. He stepped toward me again, and I pondered the thought. I had realized I liked him. To tell you the truth, I'm hopeless when it comes to dating. But, so is he.

I stepped forward, and both of us leaned in at the same time. Our lips met. We stayed locked together until we heard footsteps and a yell of 'Joey, we did it!'

Breaking apart, Joe smiled. I stared into his deep brown eyes for a few seconds, and then looked away. I walked back into the living room and plopped down on the couch. Joe followed me. We both stayed silent for a few minutes, before I spoke up.

"I know why I freaked out the first time you kissed me" Joe tilted is head questionably, so I continued, "I've never actually kissed anyone before."

"You're joking? How old are you?"

"22. I'm serious. I've only ever dated two guys, but they only ever held my hand. I bet you've kissed tons of girls."

Joe laughed. "Uh, I dated this girl in high school, then another my first year of college. We probably kissed once or twice. Oh, and once I kissed Lauren for a bet," Joe blushed, "Don't tell anyone that."

"No one knows?"

"Nope, except Lauren. A few months ago she bet me twenty bucks I would be two grossed out to kiss her. We're more like siblings."

"I won't tell," I grinned, "We should probably go change. Before we stain the couch." I stood up.

"Yea, you're right," Joe said, "Dinner tonight?" He blushed crimson.

"Yea, sounds great!" I walk over to the door.

"Pick you up at 8?"

I nod, and then push open the door and step outside.


	14. Chapter 14

** Hello people! Sorry about the gaps between chapters lately, school has started for me and things are a bit cray cray. :D**

**Disclaimer: I still own NOTHING.**

As I stepped into the elevator at the hotel, my phone rang. It was Mom.

"Hello."

"Hi, sweetie. Have a nice day?"

"Yea, it was fun. Why didn't call me earlier? Lauren said you'd update me on Lily."

"It's alright, Lily's perfectly fine. She'll be out of the hospital in about a week. They want to keep her until she's perfectly healthy."

I sighed a breath of relief. "That's great!"

"What have you been doing, lately?"

"Oh, just hanging out with friends."  
"Your friend Lauren called me a while ago."

Oh great. "What'd she say?"

"Well, she asked how Lily was. Then she told me you'd probably have something to tell me later, so I should call you."

"Ah, yea that. It's nothing important. I'll tell you when I get home."

"Are you sure? You aren't in any trouble, right?"

"Of course not! When do I ever get into trouble? Tell everyone I love them, bye!" I hung up quickly.

"Does this mean we're dating now?" I asked Joe, popping a french fry in my mouth. We were at the little burger place, Skippy's.

Joe paused. "I think so. Unless you don't want to be." He added quickly. "You said you weren't ready to be a relationship."

"I did say that," I agreed honestly, "We'll take it slow, alright?" I laughed. "You know how I'm leaving the day after tomorrow?"

Joe nodded.

"Well, I'm staying there for a few weeks. I'll probably be there until the last week of July."

Joe nodded again. "So, you're coming back?"

I grinned. "Course I am, silly. I'm having a blast with you guys. And that will give me enough time to plan my revenge on Lauren. And, actually I was thinking I might rent an apartment here. Unless my mom convinces me to find one in New Mexico."

"Really? That's great! I'd ask you if you want to live at the Manor, but there's no room."

"That's okay. Joe? You have practice tomorrow, right?"

"Yea, why?"

"Maybe you should focus on practice tomorrow, Joe. Brian's already mad at you. Then, I'll be back in August, and we'll continue there. Okay?"

"Yea, of course! I probably want to go apologize to Brian now. Ready to go?" I nodded, and we both stood up.

Joe walked me back to the hotel. "Want me to go up with you?"

I shrugged.

Joe and I stepped into my room, and I sat down on the bed. He plopped down next to me. "So, I'll see you in August?"

"Yup."

"Paige? Are you going to tell your parents about us?"

"I'm trying to avoid that subject."

"Ah, okay."

"It's not like that; I'm just not really ready to tell them."

"That's okay. Bye, Paige." Joe leaned in and kissed me lightly on the lips, before standing up and leaving the room.

I smiled, and pulled out my phone. I wanted to plan out tomorrow, my last day in Chicago.


	15. Kinda Sorta Dating

_**I'm back! I know I haven't posted in forever, but I've been stuck on this chapter. And school stuff. But, I have returned! I think from now on I'll update on Tuesdays. Yea, Tuesdays are good. See you then. *waves***_

I was lying in my bed, humming to my self and twirling one of my old plastic wands around in the air. I'd been in New Mexico for three weeks, and had yet to tell my parents about Joe. Suddenly, my cell phone rang. Jumping up, I grabbed it off the desk.

"Hello?"

"Hey."

I grinned. "Hey, Joe."

"This is the first time you've actually picked up," Joe joked, laughing.

"Sorry about that. I've been kept busy. I've been packing up all the stuff from my old bedroom that I left here." I looked around the room; boxes were everywhere. "Oh, and Lily's made a full recovery. But Alex is still in a cast."

"That's great. So, did you tell your parents about...us?"

"Is that the only reason you called, Joe?"

"No, but you've been gone three weeks and you said you would. What's going to be your reason for coming back here?"

"Crap, you're right. Don't worry I'll tell them. So, then why did you call me?"

"Oh, yeah. Guess what!?"

"What? Have you thought of the perfect way to get revenge on Lauren?"

Joe stifled a laugh. "Am I going to have to lock you two in a basement, too?"

"What then?"

"Joey got me a part on Jessie, with him." Joe squealed excitedly. "He called me last week saying I should come audition, since they were casting a group of guys to be in an upcoming episode. I flew to L. A. last week, and I got the part."

"That's great, Joe! When are you filming?"

"September." Joe said proudly.

Mom poked her head through my door. "Lunchtime. Who are you talking to?"

I looked up. "Just a friend from Chicago. I'll be there in a second."

She left, closing the door behind her. Joe groaned on the other end. "You've got to tell them, Paige."

"I will, right after I hang up with you. Alright? See, ya in a week." I hung up, and slipped my phone into my pocket.

When I got to the dining room everyone was already eating. "Hey." I said nervously, sitting down next to Lily.

"Paige, remember how you said there was something you'd tell me when you got back? What was it?" Mom asked.

I took a deep breath. "You know how I told you that I hoped to see a Starkid in Chicago? The theater guys I like? Well, I did."

Alex knocked her glass over. "You did? And you didn't think of telling me?"

I rolled my eyes. Alex was almost as big a fan of Starkid as I was. "Yea, and I'm kinda sorta dating one of them," I paused, and let it sink in.

Alex shrieked. "You're joking. Which one?"

"Why didn't you tell us be-" Mom started.

"Which one?"

"I was going to. Oh, and Joseph."

"Which one? There's three, doofus," Alex protested.

"Fine. Walker." I winced as another piercing shriek filled the room.

"So, is this guy hot?" My dad asked, jokingly, until Mom nudged him.

"Oh yea," Alex said dreamily.

"Do we get to meet him?" Mom looked over at me.

"I dunno, probably. He's doing a show right now. Oh, and I told him I was going back to Chicago next week."

"And you weren't going to tell us?" Mom frowned.

"I was, eventually. Actually, I wanted to look at the apartments there, in Chicago."

"That's a bit far away, isn't it?"

"I've been far away for four years; I think you can handle me moving to Chicago, Mom. I just want to look."

"I guess that's fine. I'll have to meet him, you know."

"Sure. You should come to Chicago. See him perform. Never breaks character." I grinned. "He's absolutely brilliant."

Mom nodded, before Alex started asking questions again. "Did you meet any other Starkids?"

"Yup." I laughed at Alex's stunned face.

"Lauren Lopez?"

Alex's favorite Starkid. "Oh_, yea_. She locked me in a basement."

Cassie knocked over her drink, and Dad burst out laughing.

"She did not," Alex looked horrified.

"She did too. She's great until she starts playing cupid."

Alex turned to Mom. "Can I go with Paige? I'll pay for my plane ticket. Please?"

"How about we all go in September? Then Paige can decide if she wants to move there." Mom turned to me, and I nodded.

Alex squealed excitedly. I rolled my eyes, and popped my last fish stick into my mouth. I stuck my plate into the sink and breathed a sigh of relief. I headed back to my room. They had taken that better than I thought they would have. Especially Mom. I pulled out my laptop, and opened it up. I needed to by a plane ticket.


	16. Modern Dancer

**Disclaimer: Still just own Paige and her family. Yup, that's about it.**  
I flipped through my copy of Writer's Digest, pausing at an article called "Pain Free Revision." Shifting uncomfortably in my seat, I scanned it quickly. I sighed, and snapped it shut. I wasn't a fan of airplanes. My eyes wandered the plane, bored. The loudspeaker came on and announced we were landing soon, and to buckle our seatbelts. I clicked mine shut, and leaned back against the seat.  
0o0o0  
Joe was waiting for me at the airport. He engulfed me in a hug. Laughing, I broke away and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"I told you I'd come back," I glanced over at the conveyor belts. Suitcases were beginning to trickle out. "C'mon. Let's get my suitcase."

I spotted my suitcase right away. It was not very big, and a light neon orange. I reached out and grabbed it, pulling it off the conveyor belt. I set it down on the ground and turned to Joe.

"Ready to go?"

He nodded, and motioned to my suitcase. "I can carry that."

I grinned, and handed it over to him. We started down the long airport hallway.

"So," Joe said, looking over at me, "Does this mean you told your parents?"

"Yep, they took it better than I thought. Alex almost died. She's a huge Starkid fan," I replied, laughing, "Dad and Cassie thought me being locked in a basement was hilarious. Alex was pretty horrified."

Joe chuckled. "Still mad at Lauren?"

"Kinda. We should probably thank her. I doubt we were ever going to speak to each other again if she hadn't," I remarked, glancing over at him.

He agreed. We both went quiet. Both of us owed her one. As we neared the door, it opened automatically and we stepped into the sunlight.

"The vans down a level," Joe said, pointing to a staircase. I followed him down it, my suitcase bumping along behind us.

"There it is," Joe pointed to a large silver van.

Joe tossed me the keys, and I popped the back open. We put my suitcase there and then climbed into the passenger seat. Joe started the ignition and pulled out of the parking lot.

"So, want to go get something to eat?"

I nodded. "Where to?"

"What's your favorite restaurant?"

"Uh, probably Chilis. Is there one in Chicago?"

"Yea. The guys and I have been there a couple of times. Chili's it is."

Joe turned on the radio. After a few minutes I reached out and turned it down.

"My family's coming to visit in September," I remarked.

"Does that mean you're staying?" Joe's face lit up.

"Yup. If I find a decent apartment by September. Wanna help?"

"Of course I want to help. I bet Lauren knows where some good places are."

"I'll ask her then. Where is she?" I asked curiously.

"She wanted to come, but I told her I better go alone." Joe replied honestly.

"You should ask her to come to Chili's with us," I said, and the realized my mistake, "Oh, wait. Sorry. It's a date isn't it? I'm still new at this."

Joe laughed. "I did ask her. She said we should spend some time together. And then she told me my shirt looked stupid and that she'll she you tonight."

Snorting, I looked over at his dark grey Starkid t-shirt with 'Modern Dancer' on it. "You look great, Joe."

"Thanks," Joe said sheepishly. He turned into an practically empty parking lot. "Lucky us. It's not very busy."

Joe jumped out of the car and pulled open my door. He bowed. "My lady, your dinner awaits," he announced loudly.

"Shut up," I muttered, climbing out and following him to the door.

"How many?" A waiter asked us as we walked into the restaurant.

"Just two," he responded, glancing at me.

The waiter led us to a small booth in the far corner of the restaurant. Joe sat down on one side, and slipped into the other.

"My names's Jeffrey and I'll be serving you this evening," the waiter exclaimed, pulling out a small notebook and pen. "Can I get you anything to drink?"

"A root beer, please," I picked up a menu and began looking through  
it.

"Same,thanks," Joe said. Jeffrey walked away, and Joe opened up his menu. "What are you getting?"

"No clue. Maybe a salad or something. What about you?"

Joe glanced down at his menu. "How about we do the $20 dinner for two thing?"

"Sure. What appetizer?" I scanned the list. "Chips and salsa?"

"Sounds good."

Jeffrey appeared with out drinks. "Ready to order?"

"Yea. We want to get the $20 dinner for two."

Jeffrey nodded. "Appetizer."

"Chips and salsa, and I want the chicken pasta," I spoke.

"I'll have the chicken fajitas," Joe added.

"Alright then, the chips will be out in a few minutes." Jeffrey assured us, turning back towards the kitchens.

I took a small sip of my soda and watched Joe fidget nervously with the straw wrapper. Smiling slightly, I reached across the table and put my hand on his. Joe blushed, and his hand relaxed.


	17. Neverland

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Starkid. These are just my fictionalized versions of them, etc. The only people I own are Paige, and her family. Jeffrey arrived a few minutes later with our food. It smelled delicious. We chatted as we ate, about this and that. Joe was planning to fly to L. A. in mid-September, and he asked me if I wanted to come with him.

"I'd love too," I responded happily, "And my family's coming here the week before that, so they can meet you."

"Does that mean you want to meet my parents, too?" Joe asked nervously.

"Yeah-wait, you haven't said anything to your parents yet," I exclaimed.

Joe shook his head, and I laughed. "It's fine. Take your time."

I took one last bite of my pasta, and then looked over at Joe. "Ready?" He nodded, and stood up.

**OOO**

Joe pulled into the driveway of Starkid Manor, just as the sun was seeping into the horizon.

"We have the guest room set up for you upstairs," Joe told me, pulling the key out of the ignition, "you're welcome here until you get an apartment."

"Thanks," I said, smiling genially, "Who's here now?"

"Brian, Matt, Nick, Jim, me, and now you," Joe replied. He opened the trunk, and handed me the suitcase, "I think they're out now, though."

I followed Joe up to the door, and we stepped inside. It looked pretty much the same as it had a month ago. We both sat down on the large couch in the living room.

"So," Joe said awkwardly, "what do you wanna do?"

I shrugged. "Watch a movie?"

"Ok," Joe agreed, standing up.

He walked across the room to a door, and pulled it open. I followed him, and peered inside. It was a closet, lined with shelves. The shelves were packed with movies. There were probably at least two hundred DVD's and VHS tapes in there.

"Woah," I said, marveling at them all, and scanning the names.

"Yea," Joe said, "Most of them are Nick and Matt's. Which do you want to watch?"

My eyes landed on one of my favorites, and I pulled it off the shelf. "Peter Pan," he nodded his approval. I handed it to him and he popped it into the DVD player. As the opening credits came on, I leaned back against the couch. After a few minutes Joe slowly put his arm around my shoulder. I smiled.

** I know it's a really short chapter, so I'll update again on Saturday. See you then. :D**


	18. Neverland Part 2

**So, here's the part two of the last chapter. Hope you guys like it. :D Please review and follow. See you Tuesday. *waves* **

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Starkid… **

About an hour later, just as the movie was ending, the doorbell rang. Joe jumped up and pulled it open. Lauren stepped though the doorway.

"Hey, Paige," Lauren said.

I gave her a hug. "Hi."

Lauren smiled. "So, do you forgive me? You know, for tricking you and Joe?"

"Course I do," I replied, "you don't have to apologize about it."

"Yea, Lauren," Joe said, kissing me lightly on the cheek.

"What were you guys doing here all alone? I thought you'd gone out to dinner," Lauren asked.

"We went to dinner," I told her, "We came back and the house was empty, so we watched a movie."

"Nice. Have fun?"

Joe and I both nodded. "Where are the others?"

"They'll be back soon. I just came back to see you. I need to get back to my apartment. "Lauren explained.

"K, I probably need to get some sleep." I stated.

"Me too," Joe added.

Lauren gave Joe and I each a hug. "Bye, guys." Lauren walked out the door.

"I'll show you your room," Joe said, as he shut the door behind Lauren.

Nodding, I followed him up the stairs with my suitcase and down the hallway. He opened the door, and I stepped inside. It was the guest room, Joe had kissed me in. Blushing lightly, I set my suitcase down next to the dresser.

"So, then," Joe said slowly, "night."

"Night, Joe," I said, kissing him softly on the lips.

I shut the door, and pulled open my suitcase. I slipped into my pajamas, and I climbed into the bed. Exhausted, I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	19. Burnt

** Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Starkids.**

The smell of bacon drifted upstairs, and into the guest room. I yawned, and grabbed my suitcase. Pulling out a pair of jeans and a Batman t-shirt, I slipped into them. I heard a shout, and then an alarm went off. I rolled my eyes. Boys…I wonder how many times they'd burnt the bacon. I headed downstairs, and into the kitchen. Nick, Matt, and Joe were all running around the kitchen trying to get rid of the smoke. Brian was sitting at dining room table, laughing at the others, and Jim was leaning against the counter eating an apple.

"Need any help?" I asked them, grinning.

The smoke cleared, and Matt finally got the alarm to turn off.

"Sorry, Paige," Nick apologized, "We wanted to make a welcome breakfast."

"It's fine, Nick," I replied, and turned to Brian, "Can any of you cook?"

Brian shrugged. "Not really."

Joe walked over to me. "Morning," he said, kissing me on the cheek, "We didn't burn the pancakes." He pointed to six plates, all with three steaming pancakes.

We all grabbed a plate and sat down. I took a bite of pancake and looked around at the others. Eating breakfast with the Starkid guys, I was never going to get used to this.

"So, Paige," Brian said, "What do you feel like doing today?"

"I think I'll go over to Lauren and Julia's," I responded, "Joe said Lauren could probably help me find a good apartment."

"You're moving here?" Jim questioned me, biting into his apple.

"If I can find an apartment before September, then yup," I said happily.

"Shouldn't be that hard," Brian stated, "You can stay here until you do, though."

"Want me to drive you over to Lo's?" Joe asked me, standing up.

"Sure," I replied, following him to the door, "See you guys later."

I rang the doorbell, and about a minute later Lauren answered. "Hey, come on in," she said.

I followed her into the apartment and to island in the kitchen. "I need help finding an apartment," I stated, sitting down.

"Yea, I know," Lauren said excitedly, "Joe told me. You're going to live here!"

I nodded.

"Julia and I were looking around at apartments last night," Lauren said.

She stood up, and opened one of the kitchen drawers, pulling out the stack of papers inside. Lauren set the stack down, and spread them out on the island.

"You could always live here you know," Lauren said, as I picked through the papers, "it's better if you live with someone, share the costs."

I shrugged. "I wouldn't want to-"

"Please," Lauren said with puppy dog eyes, "It gets lonely with just Julia and me. We split the costs and everything."

I pondered the idea. "Only if Julia says it's ok."

Lauren smiled happily. "Awesome. I asked her last night."

I shook my head, laughing.

"So, then," Lauren said, "Joe said you're going with him to L. A."

"Yea," I said, "He asked me if I wanted to come."

"Cool," Lauren said, picking up all the papers and sticking them back in the drawer.

"This is going to sound metal," I started, "But thanks for locking me in a basement, Lo."

"You're welcome," Lauren said.

"But, please never do it again."

"Deal," Lauren said, pulling open the fridge, "Do you want something to drink?"

"Just water, thanks," I answered.

Lauren pulled out a water bottle and handed it to me. "Here you go. So, Brian was talking about needing some extra hands for 1Night2Last4Ever, and I thought you might like to help with it."

"Great," I responded excitedly, "I'd love to." I took a sip of the water and smiled. Living in Chicago was going to be great.


	20. Meet the Parents

**Disclaimer: I don't own Starkid.**

ONE MONTH LATER  
I carried the last box through Lauren and Julia's (now mine too) front door, and into the formerly empty room. My family was at Starkid Manor with some of the Starkids, excluding Lauren, Joe, and Julia. Alex was the most excited. My parents were just interested in meeting Joe, and Alex was trying (and failing) to flirt with Jeff as I went to meet Joe at Lauren's apartment.

I set the box down, and sighed with relief.

"Ready to go?" I heard Joe's voice behind me, and I turned around.

"Yep," I said, giving him a light kiss on the cheek. "Are Lauren and Julia in the van already?"

Joe nodded. I followed him down the hallway and out into the sunlight. Lauren and Julia were already in the backseat of the van, so Joe and I sat in the front. We pulled out of the lot and started down the street. I turned on the radio and flipped through the channels, stopping on one playing a Taylor Swift song. We all were pretty quiet until we got to Starkid Manor. Joe parked next to the manor, since the driveway was already full. The four of us climbed out, and I heard a scream… Alex. Julia pulled a key out of her pocket and unlocked the door. We stepped inside. My parents, sisters, Jeff, Dylan, Brian, Nick, Matt, and Jim were all in the living room, sprawled either on the couch or floor. Alex jumped up and started chatting with Lauren. My parents stood up, and Joe went up to them and stuck out his hand.

"So you're Joe," Dad said, shaking his hand.

"Yes, Sir," he replied politely, "It's good to meet both of you." I grinned.

"Paige told me you're an actor," Mom stated.

Joe nodded, and smiled. "We're working on a comedy show at the moment. Paige is going to help, setting up, and things like that."

"That's great," Mom said, turning to me.

"We were planning on going out to eat or something. Just us, your sisters, and Joe if he wants to."

"Of course," Joe replied, pulling open the door.

"See you guys," I waved goodbye to the others and followed Joe and my family out of the front door. I got into the van with Joe and the others got into the blue Explorer.

"Do you think they like me?" Joe asked, as he started the van.

"Yea, it's not like there's anything to not like," I said, "Except maybe that shirt."

Joe looked down at his dark blue t-shirt. "What's wrong with it?"

"Nothing," I said, laughing, "I was joking."

"You're so funny, Paige," he said sarcastically.

"Yes, yes I am," I responded, grinning.

**Hope you liked it! This chapter's going to be a two part one, just like 'Neverland.' I'll post it Saturday evening. :D**


End file.
